


Flores delicadas

by Roucalypse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ahora está todo muy light pero esperad, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Mucho Angst, changki, no sé en qué momento pensé que era buena idea, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucalypse/pseuds/Roucalypse
Summary: Una herencia, un viaje, un nuevo hallazgo, una obra de arte nueva, el amor, la desgracia ¡Oh, la vida!Hyungwon se encuentra en unas circunstancias peculiares debido a una llamada de teléfono, pero jamás esperaba acabar adentrándose en una tragicomedia llena de riqueza, ampulosos bailes, jóvenes hermosos y asesinatos ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?





	1. Prólogo

Chae Hyungwon se encontraba en una etapa de su vida bastante monótona y el inmenso hastío que padecía le producía un inconmensurable estrés. No había día en que no se preguntase cuál era el sentido de todo aquello, que si había algún motivo, por mínimo que fuera, por el que mereciese la pena vivir. Sus fracasos vitalicios no hacían sino aumentar, tenía un trabajo que le aportaba poco o nada y que aborrecía desde el fondo de su corazón y no estaba angustiado. Contempló muchas posibilidades. Cambiar de aires era una, pero no disponía de dinero suficiente para ello, y pensó además en dejar su trabajo y buscar otro, pero no corrían buenos tiempos y hacer eso era una locura, sobre todo teniendo que pagar un alquiler y recursos necesarios para el día al día. En sus peores días, ideas un tanto escabrosas también circularon por su mente, aunque recapacitó acerca de estas y no llegó a trasladarlas a la realidad. 

Todo fluía lentamente como el agua de un río que había perdido gran parte de su caudal y él lo dedicaba a ir a trabajar como un autómata, hacer sus necesidades diarias, a veces olvidándolas, y cuando lo requería la situación, limpiar su casa y relacionarse con gente de su entorno que no le iban ni venían. No es que no le gustase tratarlas, sino que le agotaba y hasta llegaba a agobiarle aquello, por lo que prefería permanecer solo en muchas ocasiones. No obstante, uno de sus pensamientos recurrentes es que quería ser capaz de sentirse bien hablando en público, pero nunca terminaba de encontrar ni un ápice de afinidad con sus semejantes. Tal vez aquel no era su lugar.

Las horas se sucedían en el reloj y él permanecía impasible ante el paso del tiempo. Para vivir en una ciudad ruidosa, sentía que una asfixiante tranquilidad se cernía sobre él. Y para añadirle más carga a su vida, empezó a tener pesadillas diarias que hacían que se despertase sobresaltado y que descansar en condiciones fuera algo que no estaba predispuesto para él. Era como si el destino estuviera intentando advertirle de algo y no supiera interpretarlo. Puede que hubiese una pieza del complejo engranaje que era su día a día que no encajase o estuviese mal colocada y eso hiciese que todo estuviese mal. Necesitaba ayuda para encontrarla.   
Y como en las grandes novelas de la literatura universal, un brusco giro argumental se dio. Su padre, con el que apenas había mantenido el contacto en los años anteriores, había fallecido. Una llamada en un día gris lo puso al tanto de todo y, preparando una pequeña maleta, al día siguiente estaba de camino al lugar de sus orígenes. La relación con su progenitor no había sido la mejor, pero sus valores familiares eran fuertes y su padre fue una figura importante para él, por lo que obviamente su muerte no le pasó desapercibida. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo. Deseó con toda su alma haber podido despedirse de él cuando los últimos retazos de vida permanecían en él, pero también era cierto que ese instante no podía hacer nada más que llorar, resignarse y seguir adelante. 

Cuando llegó a su primer hogar, encontró a dos personas, que lo recibieron con suma cortesía. Una de estas era un señor anciano, del que reconoció su voz por ser quien lo puso al tanto del trágico acontecimiento, y la otra, un muchacho que podía ser de la misma quinta que Hyungwon, y nada más que estos eran la única compañía que tuvo a la hora de hacer el proceso funerario. Una angustia se apoderó de él a medida que seguía paso a paso el ritual en honor al fallecido. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y deseaba que también fuera la última. Entre los actos y las lamentaciones, tuvo una pequeña conversación con sus acompañantes. El hombre mayor, Shinwoo, era el fiel mayordomo de su padre desde hacía bastantes años, mientras que el joven, Jooheon, era un criado al que habían contratado hacía unos dos o tres años y en el que su padre confiaba por lo preciso y certero de sus acciones. No hablaron mucho más, ya que no se encontraban en el mejor de los ánimos para ello. Cuando el huérfano colocó las tres cucharadas de arroz sin cocer en la boca de su padre como se acostumbraba a hacer al morir un familiar, su pulso tembló y casi lo desparrama todo al realizar que se había quedado solo en el mundo. Acto seguido, entre sollozos situaron el cadáver con las manos y pies unidos en ligeras ataduras en el ataúd, y lo cerraron. Esa noche no pudo dormir. 

Al día siguiente le tocó marchar al tanatorio, donde numerosas caras que no reconocía presenciaron su llegada. Sabía que no le quedaban parientes que siguiesen vivos, así que había un cien por ciento de posibilidades de que todas y cada una de esas personas que se encontraban allí no pertenecieran a su familia, y así era. Percibió cómo cuchicheaban e inspeccionaban con la mirada hasta el más mínimo detalle del recién llegado, pero prefirió ignorar esto. Algunos de los presentes se acercaron a hablarle, alegando que eran conocidos de su padre y dándole el pésame, mientras que otros se mantuvieron en la distancia. El mayordomo lo acompañó hacia el lugar de la sala en la que debía comenzarse la ceremonia, y una ansiedad repentina invadió su corazón, apretándolo y encogiéndolo. Esa era la sensación que le producía hablar delante de tantos desconocidos, expectantes por oír qué tenía que decir uno de los protagonistas del funeral, y eso que quien había muerto no era él. Dio un conciso discurso en honor a su padre como la presión en su pecho y su ardiente rostro por el agobio le permitían. Sentía como si se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro y la vista se le nubló en ocasiones, pero consiguió acabar antes de que sucediera un mal mayor. Una vez finalizó el panegírico, acudió a la sala donde se encontraba el altar y la foto de su padre, y vio cómo los asistentes se inclinaban hacia esta y depositaban sobres llenos de dinero en una caja. Ya vivió eso cuando su madre falleció, pero era aún un niño y poco recordaba de aquello. Sin embargo, ese día sufrió bastante. El tercer día allí fue la reunión con el notario. Solo estaban citados Shinwoo y él. 

Hyungwon siempre supo que su padre había tenido un buen pellizco de dinero guardado, pero no sabía ni de dónde lo había sacado ni en qué lugar lo tenía escondido. Supo de esto cuando viajaban a sitios exóticos durante sus vacaciones, cuando no tenía problema alguno a la hora de pagar lo que fuera, cuando veía ir y venir a numerosos criados por casa y también cuando otros chicos de su edad lo miraban con desprecio, alegando que era un niño mimado al que todo le había sido dado en bandeja de plata. Cansado de los juicios de los demás, cuando se vio con la suficiente madurez como para depender únicamente de sí mismo, decidió que el ambiente del pueblo lo consumía y que era un buen momento para irse a estudiar literatura a la ciudad. No obstante, no sabía que su padre había sido rico hasta el nivel de haber comprado una gran cantidad de terreno en un pueblo del que no había oído nunca hablar. Y para colmo, no solo no se había arruinado, sino que además le había sobrado para darle una cuantiosa paga, sumándole un coche de alta gama. Ni que tampoco lo quisiera –u odiase, según se viese- tanto como para dejarle en herencia esta. Era imposible que detrás de una fortuna tan amplia hubiese algo bueno, a no ser que su padre fuese un hombre esforzado o que hubiese invertido con infinitas acciones en la bolsa. También era cierto que ningún padre quería lo malo para su hijo, claro está. No obstante, una cascada de dudas inundó su cabeza ¿De dónde diantres había sacado su padre tal capital? ¿Por qué se lo había dejado todo ese patrimonio a él y no lo había repartido con alguien más, o lo había vendido antes de fallecer? ¿En qué pensaba su padre el momento en que hizo el testimonio? Dos de esas respuestas apareció en forma de carta, a modo de mensaje de ultratumba. En la carta se lamentaba de que no hubiese sido el padre que Hyungwon hubiese querido y le hacía un ruego postrero: que cuidase de su más importante adquisición o que, si sentía que no iba a poder hacerlo como debía, que lo vendiese a una persona que supiera ver la verdadera esencia del lugar. Entonces decidió que su primera tarea sería visitar ese sitio y allí determinaría cuál sería la siguiente Pero antes necesitaba descansar. Todo aquello fue un golpe muy fuerte para él y necesitaba asentar lo que había presenciado y vivido durante esos días. El breve espacio de tiempo que pasó en soledad fue tanto objetiva como subjetivamente horrible. Apenas dormía y comía, lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, se quedaba contemplando las musarañas por largo tiempo y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Al cabo de una semana, se encontró más repuesto y decidió ponerse en contacto con Shinwoo y Jooheon, quienes les habían dado sus números de teléfono, y reunirlos con motivo de ir al pueblo que mencionaban en el testamento. 

Y en efecto, cuando contempló con sus propios ojos el sitio en que había comprado el terreno, un pequeño y hermoso pueblo con una cantidad de habitantes que estaba en torno a los 500, comprendió perfectamente por qué su padre tomó esa decisión. Casas coloridas, caminos empedrados, vistosos escaparates, hogares de piedra con chimeneas, tranquilos transeúntes vagando por las callejuelas y un cielo rosáceo y azulado envuelto de esponjosas nubes, haciéndole sentir en una atmósfera diferente, como si se hubiera transportado a un mundo alternativo, como si se hubiera adentrado en un cuento de hadas. Tras un agradable paseo en coche por el pueblo, llegaron hacia la casa que pertenecía a su progenitor. Enorme, lujosa o majestuosa eran términos que se quedaban cortos para tan soberana obra de arte. No solo era amplia como un palacio, sino que un aura atrayente y enigmática que la envolvía. Hermosos jardines llenos de hortensias, orquídeas y crisantemos alegraban la vista y el olfato de aquel que anduviese por los caminos de su edén personal y la fachada de la vivienda se alzaba impetuosa. Cabía decir que Hyungwon observaba todo atónito mientras que se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer a cambio de recibir todo ello, qué era lo que debía sacrificar cuando su padre le había dejado tal cantidad de riquezas. Era eso o, siendo optimista, que su padre se sintiese muy culpable y quisiera enmendar su error regalándole a su único descendiente el paraíso que había creado mientras él vivía. 

Así comenzó el principio del fin.


	2. El inicio

Hyungwon se acabó enamorando del lugar. A medida que más tiempo pasaba recorriendo su nueva morada, más se prendaba de esta, hasta el punto de llegar a la conclusión de quedarse a vivir por un tiempo aunque fuera. Necesitaba aire fresco en sus pulmones y un poco de distracción, trabajo que le facilitaban tanto la gigantesca biblioteca de la vivienda como los hermosos paseos del pueblo. No obstante, un día tuvo que romper su recién adquirida rutina, ya que había dejado pertenencias aún en su antiguo piso, además de un par de cabos sueltos más. Así que, casi obligado por sí mismo y su conciencia volvió a la ciudad para cumplir su cometido y, una vez que hizo su trabajo, habló con el casero, cancelando el contrato y diciendo que se marchaba del piso definitivamente. Entonces supo que no volvería nunca más allí, aunque tampoco lo echaría de menos. 

Viviendo en ese pueblo se sentía mucho mejor. A pesar de que aún seguía sintiendo algo vacío por la reciente pérdida, la cual le había afectado con tanta brutalidad que se había quedado sin fuerzas, la suave brisa que corría por la aldea, la sombra de las altas copas de los árboles del jardín de su casa y un buen libro en mano le propiciaron una cura que ningún otro sitio podría. En las primeras ocasiones pasaba esos ratos en suma soledad, pero poco a poco se fue incorporando Jooheon tanto a sus espacios de literatura como a los paseos por el pueblo, ya que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Y en esos días descubrió dos cosas. 

La primera era que a Shinwoo le fue encomendado por su padre que siguiese sirviendo a quien fuera que habitase la casa, promesa que cumplió debido a que le había dejado una nómina para ello, pero por encima de todo se sentía en deuda con él. Esto último era lo que explicaba por qué se había quedado allí en vez de ir a cualquier otro sitio. 

La segunda que, acorde a las sospechas de Hyungwon, el otro joven tenía los mismos años de vida que él y había estado viviendo en aquella aldea desde que su madre lo dio a luz. Que fueran ambos de la misma edad fue un paso para que congeniasen con más facilidad. La primera vez que se acercó a hablarle sin fines relacionados con su trabajo fue cuando estaba siguiendo religiosamente su nueva costumbre de adentrarse en el majestuoso bosquecito para leer una novela que anteriormente había tomado prestada de la biblioteca. Su padre, en efecto, tuvo un magnífico gusto a la hora de escoger el repertorio, y se lo agradecía desde la profundidad de su corazón. Jooheon se acercó sigilosamente para que no notase su presencia ni se molestara, aunque fue en vano. Una vez que se percató de su presencia y sus ojos se encontraron entre sí, tras observarlo durante un breve periodo de tiempo, puso la mano en el suelo ofreciéndole espacio para que se sentase a su lado, en caso de que quisiera. Dudó en un principio, pero finalmente tomó la determinación de colocarse junto a su jefe. 

-¿Molesto? Si te- viendo su informalidad hacia su jefe, se corrigió automáticamente-le apetece, puedo marcharme a otro lugar- Hyungwon negó con la cabeza y siguió con esta metida en el libro- ¿Qué estás leyendo?- este lo cerró un poco y lo volvió para que el otro pudiera ver la portada, una lujosa edición de Las flores del mal de Baudelaire- ya veo que no eres de muchas palabras. 

-No, lo siento- Hyungwon no pretendía ser tajante con esta contestación, sino que no se acostumbraba aún a hablar con personas de un nuevo entorno. Menos aún si los primeros datos que habían oído de estas es que estaban al servicio de su padre. Como criados. Además, era cierto que tanto su introversión como su timidez no le ayudaban mínimamente a la hora de socializar y las palabras se le enredaban con la lengua. 

-No te disculpes por ello. Está bien.

Permaneció poco tiempo más, pero pudieron tener una corta conversación sobre lo que leía, tomar un ligero contacto más allá del servicio que Jooheon le ofrecía. Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, de sus gustos y de aquellas cosas que solían hacer los jóvenes de su edad, y las breves charlas se convirtieron en sesiones de lectura y en caminatas explorando los rincones inéditos de la aldea, a abrirse el uno al otro. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, dejó de ser una persona que trabajaba para él y se convirtió poco a poco en un amigo en el que confiar, aunque este se siguiera refiriéndose a veces a Hyungwon como señor en vez de por su nombre de pila por la costumbre. 

Pese a estar contento tanto con sus hábitos como con su hábitat nuevos, hubo un punto cualquiera en que preguntó si había hecho bien con eso. Es cierto que necesitaba unas vacaciones, relajarse y reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había vivido en aquel periodo de su vida, pero había abandonado todo lo de la ciudad por un impulso, y él no era alguien que se dejase llevar por el azar del destino, por lo que se maldijo mentalmente por imprudente. Además, se sentía en parte mal porque sabía que su fortuna heredada, aunque fuera cuantiosa y no gastase casi nada de esta, no le duraría para siempre. Esto le hizo pensar que debía encontrar un trabajo, pero ni conocía a nadie más del pueblo que no fueran sus criados ni se estaba preparado para ello. Si en la ciudad era difícil conseguirlo, en un pueblo quedaban descartadas todas y cada una de las posibilidades de lograrlo. Además, ni siquiera había tenido contacto con los demás, por no hablar de que relacionarse con sus vecinos le causaba impresión y hasta miedo en ocasiones, pues nunca había sido una persona a la que se le hubiese dado bien ser el que diera el primer paso a la hora de entablar una relación, sino que permitía que una corriente de personas lo llevase por delante y rezar porque hubiese alguien que pensase que era lo suficientemente interesante para hablarle. Estuvo por pedirle ayuda a Jooheon con esta labor, pero le producía vergüenza, así que decidió que se limitaría a andar por el poblado y esperar a que surgiese la oportunidad de conocer gente. 

La primera vez que conversó con una persona del pueblo que no fuera de su casa se produjo al atardecer en un día cálido, cuando pasó por una pequeña y vistosa floristería. Las numerosas flores que adornaban tanto el exterior como el interior de esta y el llamativo tenderete fueron motivo suficiente como para cautivar al visitante y hacerle entrar. El magnífico paisaje que le brindaban los ramos, macetas y brotes aumentó cuando el dependiente a cargo de la tienda se acercó a ofrecerle su ayuda. Un encantador muchacho de cándido gesto y corpulenta figura apareció ante él como una visión divina. Hyungwon, por un instante, olvidó cómo se hablaba, contemplando el fascinante horizonte. Por suerte pudo volver a la realidad antes de quedar en ridículo. 

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- lo observó, y posteriormente dirigió su mirada a unas flores que se encontraban a su lado. Estaba tentado de comprar algunas por la belleza de estas, pero no se decantaba por unas en concreto. 

-Solo miraba. Son preciosas- el encargado sonrió ante este comentario y se lo agradeció. El visitante siguió fijándose en estas por no dedicarse plenamente a mirar cuasi embobado al joven que se hallaba junto a él. Se acercó a algunos ramos y los olió con disimulo. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con unas lindas orquídeas que llamaron su atención y las señaló- me llevo esas- pensó que serían una perfecta decoración para el centro de la mesa del comedor o para uno de los jarrones que servían de ornamento para el salón. 

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Son para alguien en concreto? Si quieres, te puedo aconsejar un ramo dependiendo del fin con el que lo compres. 

-Oh, no. No son para nadie- diciendo esto, Hyungwon se sintió como si fuera la representación humana del patetismo, ya que lo común en la sociedad es que las personas, cuando acuden a una floristería, tienen como principal motivo comprar flores para sus amigos, parejas, para celebrar una victoria o incluso para un funeral, y no para regalárselas a sí mismas- Simplemente me gustan ¿Por?

-Nada, lo decía porque no es la primera vez que vienen a comprar uno para una situación y casi se llevan otro que no pegaban para la situación… Y ha sido un estropicio- Hoseok tomó entre sus manos el ramillete y lo preparó con suma delicadeza y perfección. Ni una sola rama y ni un solo pétalo estaban descolocados y un hermoso papel era rodeado impolutamente por una cinta que acababa en un lazo. Podía notar en este tanto el cariño como la profesionalidad del florista y no pudo quitar en ningún momento sus ojos del proceso. Cuando acabó, aprovechó para preguntarle algo que llevaba rondándole la mente desde lo último que le dijo. 

-Ahora tengo curiosidad ¿Para qué tipo de ocasiones son… estas flores?- ante esta pregunta, sonrió. Era algo normal entre los compradores que ni supiesen cuáles eran las flores que iban a comprar ni su significado. Y en algunos casos le hacía reír, sobre todo cuando tenían tanta puntería como para llevarse unas que tenían un significado tan concreto como el de expresar atracción sexual y pasión y posiblemente usarlas como adorno en su casa.

-Orquídeas. Te lo contaré la próxima vez que vengas- Hoseok solía ser directo con esas cosas. Pero la ternura que desprendía su cliente y su desorientación le hizo pensar que se sentiría muy mal si se reía de él por ello, así que lo dejó pasar y que disfrutase de estas, y si ganaba un cliente recurrente más, mejor. Además, ya había oído hablar del nuevo habitante del pueblo y eso le despertó más curiosidad, así que encontró en ese el momento idóneo para saber cómo era. 

-¿Cómo sabes que volveré?- Hyungwon había dejado el dinero encima de la mesa y había tomado el ramo entre sus brazos. 

-Cuando alguien entra una vez, siempre acaba volviendo otras veces. También he oído que había llegado un vecino al pueblo a quien nadie conocía, y sinceramente, se agradece ver caras nuevas, esto a veces es un poco aburrido. Mi nombre es Hoseok, ven a visitarme más- le guiñó un ojo y el otro sintió vergüenza ajena y sonrojo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Hyungwon. Nos veremos por aquí- tras decir esto, salió de la tienda airosamente con las flores en un brazo. Haber conocido a una persona más por su cuenta le puso de buen ánimo. Estuvo andando un poco más y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente agotado, volvió a su casa, donde se encontró a los empleados del hogar charlando, pero pararon al ver lo que llevaba con él. 

-Vaya, alguien es popular ya en el pueblo- Hyungwon, ante este comentario, se ruborizó. Más por la explicación que había tras su ramo que por el hecho de que alguien pudiera regalárselas, que no fue el caso. Jooheon tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios pero tardó muy poco en irse debido a la mirada reprobatoria de Shinwoo, entendiendo que luego recibiría una regañina por el atrevimiento de sus palabras. 

-No es lo que parece, lo juro. Pasé por una floristería, me gustaron y las compré para ponerlas en casa. 

-Señor, disculpe nuestra insolencia. No volverá a ocurrir- otra vez, Shinwoo volvió a dirigir su mirada molesta a Jooheon. Pensaba que ese chico, pese a ser un perfecto trabajador, a veces carecía de modales y le producía disgustos ocasionales. Por suerte el padre de Hyungwon nunca se lo llevó a mal, y esperaba que el hijo tampoco. Si no, sería su ruina. 

-Ay, entonces has conocido a Hoseok ¿No?- Hyungwon no se sorprendió realmente de que se conocieran. Era muy fácil que en un pueblo tan pequeño las personas se conociesen entre sí, solo que él no había hecho nada para tratar a estas todavía. 

-Para ya, no incomodes al señor. 

-Shinwoo, está bien, no te preocupes- sonrió afablemente al mayordomo y luego se dirigió a Jooheon- Sí, he estado hablando con él. Supongo que os conoceréis ¿No? 

-De toda la vida, de hecho. Fuimos juntos al colegio, aunque ahora mismo no hablo mucho con él- estuvieron hablando un tiempo más sobre las personas del pueblo y Hyungwon expresó su deseo de tratarlas.  
Y eso fue lo que sucedió. A lo largo de las siguientes semanas también conoció a otros residentes del pueblo y supo por completo acerca de las tan fuertemente marcadas clases sociales que había pese a ser un lugar tan pequeño, como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo. Sobre todo se percató de ello cuando lo invitaron por primera vez a una fiesta privada. Le propuso a Jooheon ir como su acompañante, pero este dijo que no podía, excusándose con que debía cumplir ciertas tareas y no podía asistir. Hyungwon se lamentó por esto. 

Cuando llegó a la mansión, numerosos ojos se posaron en él. Puede que fuese por poseer un rostro característico, que había sido un factor bastante importante para no pasar desapercibido, o porque posiblemente no conociese siquiera ni a la décima parte de los presentes en la fiesta. Un día cualquiera, una invitación escrita con una cuidada y elegante caligrafía a nombre de un tal Yoo Kihyun había llegado a su hogar y en un primer instante, se planteó declinar la invitación por no conocer a nadie allí, pero Jooheon le convenció para que asistiese. Y allí estaba, vestido impolutamente de etiqueta y buscando entre la multitud caras conocidas, pero lo que encontró fue un salón dorado, un banquete y personas bailando valses. Trajes a medida y vestidos de gran vuelo danzaban acompasados al ritmo de la música y Hyungwon estaba atónito por la visión casi onírica que se presentaba ante él. Algunas damas y caballeros lo miraban con expectación, pensando si acercarse a hablarle o pedirle un baile, pero por suerte nadie llegó a hacerlo. No sería capaz de rechazarles y admitir que nunca había aprendido ni siquiera un solo paso. Se dirigió a la mesa rezando porque alguien a quien conociese apareciera. Y como un milagro, el muchacho al que conoció en la floristería apareció ante él. 

-Vaya, nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar. Qué cosas hace el destino- Hyungwon alzó la vista y sonrió, mientras que el que acababa de llegar se colocó delante de él y le hizo levantarse. 

-Hoseok ¿No?- el aludido se hizo el sorprendido y eso provocó una leve risita en el otro. 

-¿Ya se te iba a olvidar mi nombre? Qué desagradable. Y eso que yo he hecho el esfuerzo de recordar el tuyo, cuando soy malísimo para los nombres. 

-Me alegro de ver a alguien que sepa quién es por aquí. Me han invitado y pensé que era buena idea para conocer a más personas del pueblo, pero estando aquí me he percatado de que lo era solo en mi mente. 

-No te preocupes, cuando esta noche salgas de la fiesta conocerás muchas más. Además, cuentas con la suerte de que conoces ni más ni menos que al propio hermano mayor del anfitrión. Así que, si me lo permites, te presentaré a los demás- Hyungwon siguió a Hoseok por el gran desfile de asistentes hasta que se detuvo junto a un cuarteto de jóvenes: un hombre de la misma estatura del inmigrado y era de estructura robusta, rostro y ademanes toscos, otro un poco más bajo de estatura, de gesto sonriente y figura esbelta, un tercero de faz aniñada, mejillas resaltadas y físico similar al segundo y, finalmente un cuarto, que era el más menudo y delgado de entre los reunidos y que reflejaba un deje de enfado en su cara. Andaban debatiendo o discutiendo –Hyungwon no podía diferenciar muy bien- sobre personas y detalles que desconocía. Hoseok carraspeó, saludó con ambas manos y todos se giraron hacia él, ganando atención para él y su acompañante- chicos, os quiero presentar a Hyungwon- este hizo una leve reverencia y los otros imitaron la acción- creo que ahora os toca a vosotros hablar. 

-Hemos oído sobre ti, y llevaban la más absoluta razón. Soy Minhyuk, encantado- el primero en hablar fue el joven de pose grácil y sonrisa enfundada.

-Minhyuk, no está bien decir ese tipo de cosas a personas a las que acabas de conocer. Yo soy Hyunwoo, su secretario, un placer- el hombre más alto de los cuatro se presentó y ante esto, el nombrado le hizo una mueca, cosa que hizo que se resignase. 

-A mí ya me debes conocer- Hyungwon negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por no poder recordar quién era y el joven más pequeño chistó- Kihyun, ese Kihyun, el que te ha invitado a la fiesta ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación ir a una fiesta sin saber quién es el anfitrión?- el invitado comprendió mejor que nunca el dicho que rezaba “pequeño pero matón”. 

-Lo siento mucho, nunca te había visto en persona. Y muchas gracias, es magnífica. 

-Lo sé, la he organizado yo. Aunque estaría mejor si los inútiles del catering no se hubiesen equivocado con una parte del menú. 

-Kihyun, la fiesta está genial, no te estreses tanto. 

-Pero Hoseok…- este negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se tranquilizase, ya que todo iba bien- bueno, da igual. Por cierto, este es Sewoon, mi hermano pequeño- el más joven le dio la mano y Hyungwon lo encontró tierno. Parecía como si no estuviese acostumbrado a eso. 

-Encantado de conocerle. Y no estamos emparentados, lo prometo. 

-Pobrecito, la pubertad le afecta- cuando Minhyuk dijo esto, Kihyun casi lo asesina, argumentando que el único que podía hacer comentarios así era él, o si acaso Hoseok. 

-Tengo 20 años, pasé por ella hace bastante tiempo- la timidez absorbía al muchacho a medida que la conversación continuaba por culpa de Minhyuk y Kihyun, quienes aprovechaban para meterse con el menor del grupo de forma afectiva. Se dio a la fuga cuando un par de muchachos de su edad que parecían ser amigos suyos fueron a su rescate y los otros tres permanecieron junto a Hyungwon y Hoseok el resto de la celebración. Tuvo la oportunidad, entre otras cosas, de preguntarles por qué había sido invitado, a lo que el anfitrión contestó que lo había hecho porque alguien le había hablado bien de él y la curiosidad que sentían tanto él como sus amigos era inmensa.

La noche culminó de forma bastante agradable para Hyungwon, y debía reconocer que hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. En ocasiones le costaba seguir la conversación y la vergüenza se apoderaba de él, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de ese evento. Minhyuk era una persona con mucha labia, Kihyun tenía chispa, Shownu era serio pero afable y Hoseok era explosivo y se apoderó de su atención durante gran parte de la fiesta, seguramente por ser al que más conocía. Regresó a su casa sumamente agotado y sin saber cómo se las apañó para conducir aceptablemente de vuelta. No había catado ni la más mínima gota de alcohol, pero estaba exhausto. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se despojó de un par de prendas y dejó su cuerpo caer en el mullido colchón, hundiéndose entre sábanas, y en su mente se repitieron imágenes sucesivas de los bailes, de las charlas y los divertimentos hasta que se durmió.

No le molestaría vivir así durante un tiempo indefinido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He empezado un nuevo proyecto diferente a lo que suelo hacer. Nunca me he atrevido a escribir angst y me hacía ilusión, así que he decidido probar. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia, podréis ir viendo planos de otros personajes, ojalá todo me salga la mitad de bien de lo que tengo pensado aunque sea. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! 
> 
> Los kudos son siempre de agradecer.  
> Me podéis contactar también por xrounnie en Twitter.


	3. El té de las cinco

Jooheon despertó aquella mañana con un fuerte presentimiento de que un acontecimiento importante estaba por suceder. No sabía de dónde venía ni por qué lo tenía, pero tal creencia se introdujo en su cabeza y no salió de esta. Muchos asuntos, cada cual más espinoso, no le dejaban vivir. Sintió miedo cuando su jefe murió y un heredero le sucedió, cuando alguien que no debía enterarse de su verdadero ser lo descubrió y cuando supo que nunca más podría volver a ver a la persona a la que más le dolía no hacerlo. No obstante, debía seguir adelante hasta encontrar una salida a todo aquello, necesitaba liberarse de esas cadenas de una vez por todas antes de que lo matasen por completo.

Se acercó a comprobar si su jefe había llegado a casa sano y salvo de la noche anterior, y para ver si requería de sus servicios. La noche anterior se produjo en él una dicotomía entre el deseo y el sentido común. Tenía bastantes ganas de acompañar a Hyungwon y darle apoyo como sirviente y primera persona a la que había conocido, pero su moral que dictaba cumplir promesas y el sentido de la responsabilidad que adquirió debido a sus especiales y difíciles circunstancias le pedían que no actuase guiado por impulsos. Además, estaba seguro de que ni el anfitrión ni su corte tenían el más mínimo interés en verlo a no ser que fuera para increparlo, en especial Minhyuk. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía culpa de ello. Cuando llegó a la habitación de este, llamó, y oyendo un gruñido, abrió con sumo cuidado. Ahí lo vio adormilado, luchando contra las sábanas hechas un desastre y enredadas en su cuerpo. El desgarbo del muchacho y la cara de frustración de este al estar siendo vencido por una simple tela blanca provocaron que Jooheon se riese y se sintiese mal a partes iguales, situación que se agravó cuando acabó cayéndose de la cama. Acto seguido, se disculpó por su reacción y le ayudó a levantarse. El otro estaba adolorido y un poco avergonzado por su torpeza. 

-¿Estás de resaca?- Hyungwon negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar en la cama. 

-No he bebido absolutamente nada. 

-Eso está bien entonces. No mola emborracharse delante de toda la peña a la que no conoces de nada- viendo la falta de adecuación que tuvo hablando de esa forma a alguien para quien trabajaba, se corrigió, apurado- quiero decir, no es adecuado, pero es cierto que no soy quien para meterme en sus decisiones, discúlpeme.

-Por favor, tutéame. Me pone muy nervioso que me hablen de usted y más no están conformes con ello.

-Mira, me sacan de quicio los formalismos, pero Shinwoo siempre me obliga a tratar a todo el mundo así- a Hyungwon le pareció cómica la exasperación de Jooheon respecto a este tema, quien continuaba quejándose- Y lo siento mucho, pero no está en mi naturaleza. Hay gente que ha nacido muy fina, pero yo no entro en esa categoría. Esta es mi naturaleza, quien realmente soy, y eso forma parte de mi encanto. 

-Tampoco te pases- Jooheon se hizo el ofendido y eso le hizo reír a Hyungwon- pero me parece bien que seas tan directo y vayas a dejar de hacerlo. Y por cierto, no bebo porque no me sienta bien, sinceramente. 

-Yo estoy en las mismas. Por mucho que me pueda gustar, no puedo probar ni gota. 

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?- el criado se entristeció ante esa pregunta, pero lo ocultó para evitar un interrogatorio. 

-Algo así, sí- Hyungwon no le interrogó más, conforme con la respuesta que le había sido dada- Pero bueno, siempre podemos fundar el club de los no alcohólicos felices. 

-Secundo la moción- tras decir esto, el sirviente sonrió y salió de la habitación para hacer sus labores y que el otro pudiese estar tranquilo. 

Hyungwon había descansado suficientemente bien en comparación con lo que acostumbraba. Esto se debía a que agotó toda la energía acumulada en la fiesta por la emoción que había en él, aunque no la mostrase. Estaba cansado aún, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba rodeado de tantas personas. Sin embargo, aquella experiencia no le desagradó mínimamente. Ese día lo pasó en su biblioteca, pero al día siguiente fue, como siempre a pasear. Entonces recordó que alguien le debía una explicación sobre cierto tema y se encaminó hacia la floristería. 

Cuando entró, no lo vio, sino que en su lugar encontró a Minhyuk, quien se le acercó con su alegría y ánimo característicos dejando de lado las tareas en las que estaba ocupado. 

-¡Hola! No sabía que fueras cliente de la floristería de Hoseok ¿Necesitas algo?

En efecto, precisaba de algo, pero prefería que aquello quedase entre el propietario y él. Así que optó por recurrir al uso de una mentira piadosa. 

-Estaba paseando por la zona y he pensado que sería buena idea venir a saludar ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- Hyungwon pensó que había sido demasiado tajante con esa pregunta, habiéndola realizado con matiz de curiosidad y no de molestia o desilusión por el hecho de que el otro no estuviera, como podía haber sonado. 

-A veces vengo a ayudarle. Ha ido a llevar un encargo y me ha pedido que me quede aquí por si vienen a atender. 

-¿Y sabes diferenciar las flores?- nada más salió eso por su boca, Hyungwon se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y de lo absurdo que había sido- quiero decir, a mí se me da fatal distinguirlas. 

-¡Claro! En los estantes vienen las etiquetas con sus nombres- nunca se había denominado una persona muy inteligente, pero el comentario que acababa de realizar podía considerarse como el colmo de su necedad. Tener una boca tan bonita para soltar esas estupideces, qué desperdicio. El encargado temporal, por suerte, parecía benévolo y no se rió de él- además, Hoseok lleva cerca de tres años con la floristería, no han sido pocas veces las que he tenido que venir a trabajar, así que al final se te acaban quedando. 

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Eso sí, ya para qué sirve cada flor… - Minhyuk, quien antes hablaba en voz alta, descendió su tono hasta acabar susurrando, como si estuviese contando un secreto de estado- Eso no, lo siento. Aunque tengo una chuleta que me he hecho por si tengo que encargarme de estos casos- diciendo esto, sacó una pequeña libreta, la prueba del crimen- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, es un secreto. 

-Si me dices cuál es el significado de una, seré una tumba.

-Dispara- abrió su cuadernito, preparado para buscarla.

-¿Para qué situación es idóneo comprar orquídeas? Quiero decir… Me llevé unas el otro día porque me gustaron y Hoseok se quedó extrañado- tan pronto como estaba dispuesto para leer sus notas, cerró el cuaderno y le dedicó una mirada curiosa y divertida.

-Antes de nada, ¿puedo preguntar para quién era el ramo?

-Para nadie- Hyungwon podía percibir la incredulidad en los ojos del otro y siguió justificándose- es en serio, me gustaban y pensé que quedarían bien de decoración- acto seguido, Minhyuk empezó a carcajear. Hyungwon se quedó sorprendido, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

-El significado de estas varía. Puede significar aprecio, admiración… salvo si te llevas unas rojas, como en tu caso, que expresan lujuria y pasión. Aunque me alegro de que te quieras tanto- una voz sonó a las espaldas de ambos, haciendo que se asustasen y dieran un respingo. 

-Ay, qué susto. Hoseok, si vas a hacer apariciones fantasmales, avisa primero. No quiero morir joven y menos aún de un infarto. 

-Minhyuk, tampoco ha sido para tanto- luego dirigió su visión hacia el visitante y le saludó- Hyungwon, me alegro de verte por aquí ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. La próxima vez no dejes que me lleve flores sin saber cuáles me llevo. O tendré que buscarme un mejor florista. 

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes para qué sirven ¿No? Tampoco iba a ser yo quien te quitase las ganas de llevártelas- Hyungwon frunció el ceño y el otro aprovechó para retarle y bromear- Además, dudo que encuentres un florista mejor que yo, y menos en el pueblo. 

-O más bien que encuentres a otro florista, directamente- los dos empezaron a reírse, mientras que Hoseok, molesto, empezó a replicar. 

-¡Oye! Tendréis queja alguna de mí. 

-No nos pagas a Kihyun ni a mí cuando nos encargamos de la tienda, por ejemplo. También eres muy dramático ¡Y no sabes contar cotilleos!- ahora era Minhyuk el que se mostraba indignado, aunque de forma cómica y teatral, posiblemente para incordiar más a su amigo. 

-Y a mí me has vendido flores sin decirme lo que significaban- Hyungwon pensó que había sido inoportuno por la broma, pero presenciar a Minhyuk asintiendo emocionado y a Hoseok escapándosele una tenue sonrisa, quien encogía el rostro para ocultarla, le demostró que no era así. 

-¿Ves? Hasta él tiene quejas. Hoseok, admite tu derrota.

-¿Tú también, Hyungwon mío?- se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra la colocó en el hombro del mencionado dramáticamente, provocando una risita tanto en el involucrado como en el espectador. 

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho una referencia al mismísimo Gayo Julio César.

-Vaya, así que eres un hombre de cultura, me gusta- le pasó un brazo por el hombro como si fueran colegas de toda la vida y se aferró a él. A Hyungwon no le molestó- Hoseok ¿Puede ser nuestro amigo, por favor?

-Primero ¿Eso no ha sonado muy elitista?- los que estaban unidos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que Hoseok suspirase, posiblemente por la decepción de su supuesto fracaso o por lo hueco que podía llegar a estar su amigo en cuanto a su cabeza- Y por cierto, no es a mí a quien me tienes que preguntar. 

-Sigo delante de vosotros.

-Exactamente. 

-¿Pero quieres? Somos buenas personas, apuestos y tenemos dinero, no te puedes negar.

-Te ha faltado añadir que eres muy humilde- como si hubiese sido el golpe más bajo que le habían dado nunca, Minhyuk abrió la boca y puso cara de disgusto, todo completamente fingido. Aunque no duró mucho en esta pose, sino que continuó hablando. 

-Lo que estaba diciendo… Deberíamos quedar. No aceptamos un no por respuesta, así que ¿Qué propones?- Hyungwon, rindiéndose por completo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. 

-¿Hora del té en mi casa? 

-No se hable más- hablaron de la fecha en que se realizaría dicha celebración y de otros detalles. Acordaron que sería una pequeña velada a la que también estaban invitados Hyunwoo y Kihyun y les indicó dónde vivía para que no se perdieran en el camino. Aunque, de todas maneras, era fácilmente reconocible debido a su majestuoso jardín. 

El día de la reunión, Hyungwon le pidió ayuda a Jooheon con el asunto de la comida. Podía tener muchos talentos, pero desde luego, cocinar no era el suyo. Así que mientras uno preparaba las cosas, el otro preparaba los últimos detalles. El sirviente ansiaba preguntarle quiénes eran los invitados, y una mezcla de emoción y miedo se hospedaron en él. Había muchas posibilidades de que aquellas personas de las que sospechaba que vendrían, lo harían. Y eso significaba muchas cosas. Demasiadas, incluso. Pensó en escabullirse una vez que dejase todo dispuesto y pedirle a Shinwoo que se encargase de ese asunto, excusándose en que tenía que ir a hacer recados para la casa, pero este tenía otros encargos que cumplir y además sentía que sería demasiado notorio, por lo que decidió hacer de tripas corazón.  
Cuando los invitados llegaron a la mansión, Jooheon había determinado refugiarse en la cocina como medida de seguridad, bajo la excusa de tener que preparar las pastas y pasteles para la merienda. Una vez que finalizó su tarea, el criado dejó dispuestos los alimentos encima de la mesa que se encontraba en el vergel para ello y le informó a su jefe que iba a estar haciendo otras cosas alrededor de la casa. Hyungwon estuvo de acuerdo y no dijo nada más, sino que se dirigió al jardín para recibir a sus amigos y los llevó hasta el lugar donde se celebraría la hora del té. Una vez sentados en sus respectivos sitios, se deleitaron con los manjares y empezaron a hablar de varios temas, pero acabaron poniendo el de la vida de Hyungwon como el principal.

-Wonnie… ¿Te importa que te llame así? – Hyungwon negó con afabilidad y Minhyuk sonrió- ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes de venir a este pueblo?

-Estuve estudiando y trabajando en la ciudad. No hay mucho más allá, lo siento.

-¿Y cómo es que te viniste a vivir aquí? No es un pueblo del que muchas personas sepan y pasa prácticamente inadvertido en el mapa- el siguiente en hablar había sido Kihyun. Todos estaban expectantes por conocer la respuesta de Hyungwon, pero este se tensó y Hoseok lo notó.

-No tienes que contestar si no estás bien con ello.

-No pasa nada- este dirigió su mirada a quien hizo la pregunta y comenzó su explicación- en realidad no es una historia complicada. Mi padre falleció hace un mes y medio, y me dejó en herencia esta casa. Si soy sincero, nunca había oído hablar de este pueblo, pero me pidió encarecidamente que la cuidase. Entonces vine a visitarla y como sentí la necesidad de cumplir con lo que me había encargado, me instalé aquí- el asombro y la tristeza se hospedó en los rostros de los oyentes e intentaron consolarlo- no os preocupéis, estoy mejor. Aun así, gracias- los demás entonces cambiaron el tema de conversación para no hacer sentir incómodo a Hyungwon. Comenzaron a hablar de historias varias del pueblo, de cómo se habían criado allí y de anécdotas propias, hasta que Minhyuk dijo que debía ir al servicio, por lo que el ritmo de la conversación se apaciguó, aunque Kihyun y Hoseok se encargaron de tomar el rumbo de esta. Los otros dos se limitaron a intercambiar algunas palabras y a asentir. 

Un fallo y acierto que tuvo Minhyuk fue no preguntar dónde se encontraba el baño y lanzarse a la aventura por la mansión. Andando con curiosidad a lo largo del lugar, se maravillaba por la belleza de los interiores, que competía en ardua batalla con la de los exteriores. No se asombró al oír pasos. Supuso que sería una persona que trabajase allí y siguió moviéndose por la casa. Lo que le pilló por sorpresa fue la cara de alguien que no esperaba ver. La bandeja de plata cayó sobre el suelo y el impacto resonó en los amplios pasillos. El pánico se apoderó de Jooheon por la presencia fantasmagórica que se mostró ante sus ojos. Porque eso no podía ser real, porque era imposible que Minhyuk estuviese ahí. Física, psicológica y moralmente. 

-¿Jooheon…?- la incertidumbre en su rostro se transformó en tristeza. Quería andar hacia aquel que estaba delante de él, pero se quedó inmovilizado. Solo pudo hablar- No te vayas de nuevo, por favor.

-No puedes estar aquí- Jooheon retrocedió un par de pasos, el sudor helado recorrió sus sienes y un escalofrío quebró su espalda. 

-¿Trabajas para Hyungwon?- este volvió la cara, como si no quisiera mirarlo. 

-Si así fuera ¿Qué más te da?

-Entonces es cierto…- consiguió librarse del hielo que había cubierto su cuerpo y se acercó al criado, tomándole del brazo- Jooheon, dime qué ocurre, te lo suplico- a medida que hablaba, se le secaba la boca y se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones por la ansiedad del momento- ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? ¿Ya no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Si fue eso, hubiese preferido que me lo dijeras de otra forma ¿Sabes?- este buscó sus manos, pero el otro las quitó de su alcance- Sea lo que sea, podemos…

-¿Podemos qué?- la rabia se reflejaba en sus palabras y fluían por estas. También era pavor, también era aflicción- ¿Afrontarlo? Por favor, Minhyuk, deja de ser tan iluso. Vive tu vida como lo has hecho siempre y déjame a mí vivir la mía- acto seguido, tiró para soltarse del agarre y se marchó. Minhyuk se tapó la boca para contenerse las ganas de chillar por la frustración y llorar. No lo hizo hasta que llegó al baño. No era justo, nadie podía abandonar a alguien de esa forma, nadie merecía ser dejado de lado sin aviso ni explicación. Menos aún cuando esa persona era una de las personas por las que sacrificaría su vida. 

Inspiró, expiró. Hizo esto en bucle hasta que sintió que esa sensación tan horrible había dejado en parte su alma y se encontró algo más aliviado. No obstante, seguía con el cuerpo cortado y lo único que anhelaba en ese instante era acurrucarse en su cama bajo numerosas capas de mantas y que alguien acariciase su cabeza hasta que se durmiese. Eso que hacía Jooheon cuando aún se querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora empieza lo bueno. 
> 
> Si os ha gustado el capítulo, dejad kudos y comentarios. Este proyecto me tiene muy emocionada pero voy actualizando poco a poco porque estoy muy, pero que muy atareada. Espero poder escribir con más constancia y pasión próximamente.  
> También tengo Twitter por si queréis venir a matarme o algo, es xrounnie.


	4. Un mal presentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que sucede en el fic es completamente ficticio. Lo único real son los "personajes". La historia que se desarrolla, así como los esquemas que se desarrollan en ella, ya sean familiares, sociales, económicos y geográficos, pertenecen al plano de la ficción.

El primer día de primavera fue cálido. La estación favorita de Hoseok y la más odiada para los alérgicos al polen había llegado. La floristería rebosaba de una inmensa variedad de hermosas flores y el propietario irradiaba felicidad por la cantidad de clientes que empezaron a acudir y a comprar bastantes de estas para sus jardines, hogares y celebraciones, aunque acabase molido por la noche tras la intensa jornada. Pero como siempre solía suceder, todas las cosas buenas venían acompañadas de malas. En una de las horas menos concurridas, poco antes de cerrar, una señora mayor de aspecto un tanto siniestro entró y con mirada oscura y labios preparados para narrar un trágico presagio, se acercó al dependiente.

-Joven ¿Me permites un consejo?- Hoseok tuvo una mala sensación cuando la mujer habló, pero decidió sonreír y responderle de la forma más educada que pudiera, sabiendo que no estaba bien juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias. Estaba agotado y esperaba que se marchase pronto y poder irse también él a su casa, pero debía hacer un último esfuerzo. 

-Dígame, señora- la anciana sonrió maliciosamente y escrutó con su mirada cada parte del cuerpo del florista, lo que le incomodó bastante, sintiéndose analizado y observado. 

-Ten cuidado con las compañías que frecuentas- este se sorprendió. Había tenido un mal presentimiento acerca de la dama, pero no era alguien que dictaminase una sentencia acerca de una persona antes de tratarla, pero esta se lo estaba poniendo difícil- si no, te va a ocurrir una tremenda desgracia ¡Una tremenda desgracia, te digo! Y no va a venir sola, sino una tras otra se van a suceder si ignoras mi advertencia- eso le molestó. Que alguien a quien no conocía de nada viniese con esos modales a narrarle cosas tan terribles como estaba haciendo ella le parecía desagradable, aunque también estaba en el código del vendedor no ser descortés con ningún cliente, por muy cansado que estuviese de presencias incordiantes.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Podría decirme por qué dice eso? Creo que no me conoce para opinar sobre ello. 

-¡Insolente crío! ¿Estás dudando de mis augurios? No te arrepientas de no hacerme caso, ni digas que no te avisé… ¡Y tampoco te molestes en culpar a otras personas por tus imprudentes acciones!- este solo rodó los ojos ante sus estupideces. En parte le asustaba la situación, pero prefería no hacer mucho caso porque posiblemente la señora estuviese aburrida o deseosa de atención. 

\- Si no va a comprar nada, le pido que salga de mi tienda- Hoseok se cruzó de brazos, indignado y molesto por el comportamiento de la clienta. Esta, arrebatada por la furia, agarró con brusquedad un ramo de crisantemos y le puso un billete en las manos con la misma fuerza al dependiente- muy bien. Gracias por su compra- esta salió refunfuñando y maldiciendo, diciendo que le harían falta esas flores próximamente por no hacerle caso. Que se llevase flores que servían como ofrendas para los difuntos tras decir todo eso, le había producido un escalofrío, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Una vez que se marchó, se apresuró a cerrar y se dirigió a su casa. Sabía que no debía sentir pánico por cosas así. No obstante, era bastante aprensivo con este tipo de asuntos y además, no era la primera vez que ocurrían cosas del estilo. 

Mientras andaba en dirección a su casa, se fue calmando. El bello paisaje que le proporcionaba el sol escondiéndose entre los bosques, la suave brisa que recorría por el pueblo y los niños correteando por la calle aprovechando las últimas luces naturales del día fueron un agradable estímulo para él. Todo lo que le dijeron le pilló por sorpresa, pero cuando lo pensó en frío, le pareció una estupidez. Solo era una anciana a la que le había dado por ser agorera, no debía tampoco hacerle mucho caso. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Kihyun, a quien le contó todo lo que le había sucedido y lo único que hizo fue reírse por lo surrealista de la situación. Le recomendó que ignorase aquel tipo de comentarios que provenían de alcahuetas deseosas de morbo y chismorreo. Hablar con su hermanastro le había servido para despejarse y tomarse más a ligera el absurdo comentario. Pasaron los días y, viendo que nada sucedía, decidió olvidarse del tema. Sin embargo, no debería haberlo hecho. 

Había vuelto y de la forma más atroz posible. 

Una leyenda oscura del pueblo narraba que en las noches de luna llena, un tigre albino se paseaba por las sombras de la aldea para llevarse hacia el más allá a una persona. No seguía un patrón determinado a la hora de atacar, por lo que todos los vecinos temían por sus vidas. Muchas veces encontraban el cadáver fresco a la primera hora de la mañana. En otras ocasiones, la víctima desaparecía y no se volvía a saber nada de ella. También había casos en los que nadie moría, pero los rumores siempre acababan ocultando estos últimos. Había entre los habitantes del lugar valientes que se habían intentado enfrentar al tigre, pero nunca salían bien parados. No obstante, no era una leyenda, era la realidad. 

Que el tigre albino volviese al pueblo no significaba ni más ni menos que algo malo estaba por llegar y que una vida iba a ser cobrada. La profecía se cumplió, hubo una muerte, una terrible. Cuando descubrió que fue ni más ni menos que el padre de Minhyuk quien había sido asesinado, entró en estado de shock. Nunca había tenido visto con buenos ojos a ese hombre y ciertas actitudes que tuvo le escamaban y le hacían desconfiar de aquel hombre, creyendo que ocultaba bastantes secretos oscuros, pero también era consciente de que su mejor amigo lo apreciaba y respetaba bastante, posiblemente por no conocer la verdadera naturaleza de su padre y porque este se encargó de criarlo como si nada sucediera a su alrededor, así que decidió no hablar, y menos aún al ver lo terriblemente afectado que estaba por su reciente pérdida. Evitó por todos los medios que Minhyuk descubriera la realidad sobre la muerte de su padre, quien había sido encontrado en uno de los bosques del pueblo en pésimas condiciones tras darlo por desaparecido durante días y cuando unos socios y sus sirvientes salieron a buscarlo, vieron al tigre albino, que se esfumó en la oscuridad del bosque. La versión que conocía el hijo era que, estando de viaje, sufrió un ataque al corazón que provocó su fin, cosa que creyó completamente. Sin embargo, conocer la historia real que estaba detrás de todo aquello hizo que los miedos que habían estado los habitantes infundiendo en el corazón de Hoseok se asentasen profundamente y un instinto de protección más intenso que nunca naciera en él. 

Que el sol se alzase impetuoso el día del funeral resultó casi paradójico para la mayoría de asistentes. Minhyuk estaba devastado y en ningún momento las lágrimas paraban de rodar por sus ojos, al igual que sucedía con aquellos que apreciaron al difunto cuando aún vivía. A sus amigos, contemplando la trágica estampa, comenzaron a llorar. Kihyun y Hoseok lo abrazaban, y Hyunwoo, el más afectado por cómo se encontraba la persona a la que servía, intentaba calmarlo con el único método que se le permitía en público, con palabras comedidas, no sirviendo de nada. No obstante, Minhyuk acabó sollozando entre sus brazos y él acariciarle su cabeza y, cuando no veía nadie, depositar pequeños besos en su coronilla. Hyungwon, que había sufrido recientemente la pérdida de su padre y tampoco se encontraba bien ni física ni psicológicamente, permaneció en casa acompañado de Jooheon, a quien le hubiese gustado ir si no fuera por la situación tan comprometida en la que se encontraba. Odió en vida a aquel ser al que la persona a la que más quería apreciaba más que a ninguna otra, y el dantesco lienzo que podría haber contemplado habría sido una estampa caótica y terrible si él se hubiese presentado allí. Si hubiera ido, habría sido egoísta y habría herido más aún a aquel a quien intentaba cuidar y proteger en la distancia de sí mismo. 

Porque, claro estaba, se alejó porque era peligroso. 

Pasaron semanas hasta que se volvieron a reunir todos, esa vez en casa de Minhyuk. En ese tiempo había perdido peso, sus ojeras se habían marcado y la cabeza le dolía más que de costumbre. No solo llevaba encima el dolor por su muerte, sino además la responsabilidad de ser ahora la cabeza de la familia, y no la soportaba. Él había sido siempre un alma libre, errante, y ahora necesitaba descansar, por lo que la presión y la ansiedad que le generaban aquellas circunstancias eran demasiado para él. Pese a que Hyunwoo, que era un servidor impecable, le hubiese ayudado a organizar su vida, todo seguía resultándole un caos, porque él en sí mismo lo era. Ese día Hyungwon aprovechó para disculparse con su amigo por no haber podido asistir al velatorio, pero el otro, que conocía ya la historia de cómo vino a parar a aquel pueblo, le calmó diciendo que no pasaba nada, que lo comprendía. 

Una vez reunidos todos en el salón, Hyungwon pudo observar varias cosas que llamaron bastante su atención. Una de ellas era que Hyunwoo permanecía durante más tiempo pendiente de lo que acostumbraba. Otra, que Hoseok y Kihyun estaban en tensión y había ocasiones en las que les costaba hablar y, si lo hacían, era con tono un dubitativo y casi tembloroso acompañado de risas nerviosas. Minhyuk pudo percibir por completo que sus amigos intentaban hacerle sentir bien en una situación tan trágica pero no sabían cómo hacerlo, lo cual creaba momentos bastante incómodos. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, por supuesto. No obstante, no quería que ellos cargaran también con todo ese dolor y sufrimiento cuando ya tenía suficiente con portarlo él. Era frustrante ver cómo las personas a las que más apreciaba buscaban cualquier medio para animarle pero no servía de nada, porque toda esa pena, toda esa lástima, hacían que odiase más su propia existencia, hacían que creyese que estaba maldito y no quedaba más que llorar por las desgracias que tuviese que afrontar. A veces le daba por pensar que todos sus seres queridos huían de él. Primero Jooheon se alejó de él, y después, su padre viajó al más allá. 

Sin embargo, sus amigos se comportaban así no por no saber cómo consolarle, sino por lo que ocultaban. Hay situaciones en las que es sencillo ocultar la realidad a los padres, a las amistades y a cualquiera que rodea a uno, sin embargo, los hermanos son capaces de ver más allá y encontrar la realidad que se pretende esconder. Kihyun, pese a no ser enteramente hermano de Hoseok, había crecido con él y vivir en la misma casa desde que nació le otorgó el don de leer a la perfección sus acciones y pensamientos. Al principio, este intentó que nadie conociera nada acerca de la información que recibió, sabiendo la crueldad de la que se rodeaba todas aquellas circunstancias y lo que podría aumentar la agonía y la rabia de Minhyuk. Pero ello le perseguía tanto en la vigilia como en las noches cuando intentaba dormir, y a él no se le daba bien guardar secretos de ese calibre. Además, Kihyun era muy certero a la hora de realizar juicios y, tarde o temprano, acabó descubriendo qué era aquello que perturbaba la mente de su hermano. Este siempre decía que compartir aquello que a uno le preocupaba con alguien hacía que se liberase y pudiese pensar con más claridad. Sin embargo, al oír la narración oculta de los hechos, se retractó. Vivía mejor en la ignorancia y, sobre todo, no teniendo que guardarse para sí algo tan aterrador. Ambos se preguntaron quién más lo sabría, y ambos apostaron por Hyunwoo y, si acaso, algún socio del difunto padre. 

En efecto, Hyunwoo fue el primero en descubrir los hechos reales y pese a ser una persona estable, esa situación le superó por completo, aunque siempre mantuvo la compostura y nunca demostró que conocía algo más allá de la versión que todo el pueblo conocía. Aunque trabajase para el padre de Minhyuk y tuviese que respetarlo como su jefe que era, también era un perfecto conocedor desde hacía bastante tiempo de esa familia y de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, de los intrínsecos secretos que aguardaba. Ahora que una de las cabezas de esta había desaparecido para siempre, lo único que le preocupaba era, aparte de su trabajo, proteger a Minhyuk de todo mal que pudiesen sus parientes provocarle sin que saltasen alarmas, sabiendo que siempre habría alguien que acechase al principal heredero de la fortuna de la casa. 

Minhyuk, por otra parte, podía ver con suma claridad la incomodidad de sus amigos, aunque no sabía el motivo real. Pensaba que era por no saber cómo consolar a alguien en ese estado, cosa que le hizo sentirse culpable. No quería preocupar a sus amigos y menos aún ser una carga para ellos. Obviamente ellos estaban así por no saber lidiar con la situación, pero había algo más allá de lo que él no se había percatado. Sin embargo, Hyungwon vivía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Había oído las habladurías, en efecto, pero prefirió mantenerse en la parcialidad y ni comentar ni creer lo que dijeran los rumores hasta que todo el asunto se aclarase.

Los nervios acabarían con todos los presentes en el salón de aquella mansión de un momento para otro. Hoseok sonreía con incomodidad, sintiéndose notoriamente intimidado por la situación, mientras que su hermanastro se bebió una copa de vino –o varias, no lograba recordar- y a su vez, Hyunwoo había desaparecido en un punto insospechado del anochecer para realizar sus labores encargadas y Hyungwon observaba en silencio todo aquel panorama. Los platos con los piscolabis habían sido abandonados sobre la mesa, nadie ponía su mano en estos; sin embargo, sus bebidas se habían volatilizado en cuestión de minutos. La presión les hacía implorar que el morapio regase sus labios y sus gargantas y que la armonía de los numerosos sabores de este navegase por sus bocas aplacando la sed y la ansiedad. La luz exterior se había extinguido por completo y la interior brillaba, contraponiéndose al ánimo general de las personas que se encontraban allí. 

Entonces Minhyuk propuso una idea que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

-Hagamos una fiesta- todos, sin excepción alguna, se sobresaltaron o al menos, reaccionaron mostrando un mínimo de asombro por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Estás seguro?- Minhyuk asintió y los demás se miraron entre sí- pero ¿Lo haces porque te apetece o porque…? – este no le dejó acabar, conociendo de sobra cómo podía finalizar la pregunta.

-Sí, me apetece- su voz estaba ronca, desgarrada, posiblemente debido a hablar menos de lo que acostumbraba durante tanto tiempo y también por sus continuos llantos por sus circunstancias- Necesito despejar mi mente, todo esto me está matando. Si la gente sigue sintiendo lástima por mí, no aguantaré más- el semblante de sus amigos estaba más serio que nunca, no habiendo visto de aquella forma a Minhyuk así. 

-No sé si será la mejor idea, pero si te sientes bien con ello, que así sea – poco más hablaron de ello en esa noche, y cuando salieron de la casa, debatieron sobre ello. A lo largo de la charla entre Kihyun, Hoseok y Hyungwon, las opiniones fueron diferenciándose y marcándose. El primero tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir de ese plan, teniendo en cuenta cómo podría afectarle a Minhyuk. Hoseok, en cambio, veía bien que se celebrase la fiesta pero con suma prudencia, sobre todo tras los últimos acontecimientos. Hyungwon, quien había pasado por lo mismo que el que sería el anfitrión de la fiesta, podía comprender cómo se encontraba y que estuviera utilizando aquello como vía de escape al dolor. Mientras que él evitó el contacto humano durante semanas a pesar de no haber tenido la mejor de las relaciones con su padre, Minhyuk, quien apreciaba bastante al suyo, tendría que estar sufriendo terribles pesares. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres no volverían, así que lo mejor era descansar, sanar sus heridas y seguir andando. Opinaba que lamentarse no servía para nada porque retroceder en el tiempo era imposible, y si acaso, lo único que haría era que tuviesen más cuidado en un futuro con cómo trataban a las personas en un futuro. No obstante, se abstuvo de opinar acerca de la fiesta. 

El baile no tardó en celebrarse. Lo que en un principio iba a ser una pequeña reunión se acabó convirtiendo en una ampulosa gala, similar a la última a la que asistió Hyungwon. Si en la de Kihyun hubo una gran afluencia de personas, la de Minhyuk le pareció estar inundada. Los salones dorados brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, el melodioso sonido de un hermoso piano de cola resonaba altisonante y los invitados danzaban de un lado a otro. La comida y la bebida nunca faltaban y estaban servidas sobre mesas interminables, aunque siempre hubiera comensales dispuestos a aprovechar la oportunidad y satisfacer toda el hambre que pudieran tener. 

Hyungwon, intimidado por la impetuosidad del lugar, buscó al anfitrión y a su círculo de amistades. Fue una ardua tarea pero, empeñándose en encontrarlos, así hizo. Minhyuk sonreía como estaba acostumbrado a verle en el pasado, Hyunwoo lo acompañaba y, de vez en cuando, también expresaba su alegría por un evento tan bien realizado y, sobre todo, que contentase a su amigo y actual patrono. Sin embargo, no lo hacía así Kihyun. Jooheon, como en las veces anteriores, no vino, diciendo que, además de no corresponder a una clase aceptable para asistir a esos eventos, tenía ciertos compromisos con los que cumplir, y Hyungwon, también como en las veces anteriores, le dejó marchar sin interrogarle en ningún instante. Muchas cosas extrañas pasaron esa noche que la convirtieron en una fecha a recordar para el pueblo. No obstante, él no fue testigo de ninguna, estando ocupado en otros aspectos y en otras personas, como por ejemplo, en Hoseok. 

Todo empezó con una carta misteriosa que Kihyun encontró en su buzón al atardecer, justo antes de dirigirse al hogar de su amigo. Estaba dirigida exclusivamente a Minhyuk, sin embargo ¿Por qué la habían enviado a su casa? Un motivo debía de haber detrás, claro estaba. Fuera quien fuese el remitente, conocía la amistad de estos dos y que lo que pudiera afectar a uno, consecuentemente lo haría al otro. Se apartó de las miradas de posibles espectadores y leyó lo que había dentro del sobre y, una vez lo hizo, la curiosidad removió su mente. Un sudoku hecho de letras era el único contenido que había en el interior. Daba la casualidad que su hermano menor, Sewoon, era un experto en estos, así que cabían dos posibilidades, o que este le estuviese gastando una broma guiado por sus amigos o que estuviesen siendo vigilados. Conocía a este bien y sabía que no era alguien a quien le gustase gastarlas, aunque igualmente le preguntó. 

-Sewoon, convénceme de que esto no es una broma- el otro, quien estaba absorto leyendo libros de un tema desconocido para Kihyun, levantó la vista aturdido- sabes que te quiero mucho, pero ahora mismo las cosas no están bien- el más joven tomó entre sus manos el papel y acto seguido, miró a su hermano mayor y negó con la cabeza.

-No he sido yo. Sé que no tengo pruebas, pero… por favor, créeme. Sabes que no haría algo así, menos aún conociendo la situación por la que estáis pasando- Kihyun suspiró aliviado para sentir miedo al paso de los segundos. Sewoon tomó una pluma y un folio en blanco y empezó a garabatear el acertijo- espero que no te importe.

-No, de hecho, te iba a pedir que me ayudases a resolverlo. Me lo acabo de encontrar en el buzón a nombre de Minhyuk, aunque algo me decía que no era para él- escuchando esto, el menor asintió y siguió con su tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos, la palabra “medianoche” apareció en el medio del sudoku. Tomó la solución, no antes sin agradecerle a su hermano la ayuda, y encaminándose a casa de su amigo, salió de la suya. A pesar de lo acordado con Hoseok, no le esperó. Algo le decía que no lo hiciese, por lo que decidió apresurarse y comprobar que por el momento estaba bien. Si ese mensaje lo recibió aquella tarde, significaba que algo sucedería posiblemente en la fiesta a las doce de la madrugada, y eso no le transmitía buenas vibraciones. A lo largo de la noche, al igual que Hyunwoo, no se apartó de su amigo en ni un solo instante, temiendo que, cuando se descuidase, ocurriría algo horrible. 

Kihyun tenía la corazonada de que Hyunwoo había recibido uno de esos sobres y, preocupándose de que Minhyuk no descubriese nada, se acercó con disimulo al mayordomo.

-Hyunwoo… Necesito hablar contigo- el otro asintió y se apartaron un poco de la multitud para que no pudieran escuchar con claridad su conversación, aunque no le quitaron en ningún solo momento el ojo de encima a su amigo.

-Yo también. Pero empieza tú- Kihyun sacó del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta el sobre y se lo mostró a este, haciendo el otro lo mismo- veo que los dos hemos recibido el mismo sobre con el mismo nombre escrito en él ¿Qué llevaba el tuyo?

-Un sudoku, la solución era “medianoche” ¿Y tú?

-En mi caso trozos de papel sueltos con una letra cada uno. Probé a unirlos y daba “desaparición”- Kihyun se llevó la mano a la boca y Hyunwoo, quien se caracterizaba por mantener la cabeza fría y actuar de forma muy sensata en situaciones extremas, sintió como sus nervios se crispaban- tenemos que sacar a Minhyuk de aquí ya. Eso no fue posible. Una pieza movida comenzó a sonar y los bailes se agitaron. Cuando quisieron alcanzar a Minhyuk, él ya no estaba allí. 

Ambos se apresuraron a buscar al anfitrión, preguntando a todos los invitados si lo habían visto. Algunos contestaron que no, otros que se había ido a dar una vuelta con quien suponían que eran Hoseok y Hyungwon, así que decidieron ir a buscarlos inmediatamente. Tardaron bastante en encontrarles, descubriendo que habían salido a una de las terrazas de la mansión a tomar aire y a conversar un rato. Debido a la afluencia de gente en la fiesta, ambos comenzaron a agobiarse, en especial el segundo, que no estaba acostumbrado a tener a tantas personas a su alrededor, ya que, a pesar de haber vivido en la ciudad, siempre anduvo por un camino un tanto solitario. 

La suave brisa que corría y la luna que iluminaba hermosamente el pueblo nocturno apaciguaron a ambos jóvenes y produjeron sobre ellos un efecto calmante. A Hyungwon lo inundó la nostalgia por todo lo que dejó atrás y comenzó a hablar de cómo había cambiado su vida en un periodo de tiempo tan breve. Hoseok escuchaba con atención a su amigo, quien no solía hablar apenas y desprendía un aura misteriosa, cosa que le hacía querer escucharlo más todavía. Al final acabó hablando él de su propia vida y de su familia. Cuando empezaron a hablar de edades y cumpleaños, llegó un punto en la conversación en el que Hoseok tendría que explicar ciertos detalles de su árbol genealógico, pues Hyungwon estaba sorprendido por la poca diferencia de edad que había entre los dos. Tratar el tema le causaba cierto respeto, pues por ello fue el chascarrillo del pueblo durante años. Claro, él no sabía nada.

-Kihyun y yo no somos hermanos biológicos- tomó aire y paró de hablar. Aun teniéndolo asimilado, le costaba pronunciarlo en voz alta- O sea, nos hemos criado juntos pero yo no soy hijo de sus padres- se veía claramente incómodo hablando de ello, y Hyungwon lo percibió.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello ¿Sabes? Si no te encuentras con el ánimo para ello, podemos hablar de otra cosa. 

-No es que no quiera, es que… la gente aquí no lo suele aceptar bien- Hyungwon acarició los brazos de Hoseok buscando calmarlo, haciéndolo por impulso. El corazón del otro se alteró no esperando la muestra de aprecio de su amigo, quien siguió hablando. 

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser adoptado? Mientras que tu familia te quiera, que se ve que sí, no hay de qué preocuparse- cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaban colocadas sus manos, las quitó, ruborizado por su ímpetu- la gente habla muchas veces sin saber, ignórala. Es mejor eso a tener una familia que no te quiere o no tenerla directamente. 

-Muchas gracias por comprenderme- tomó su mano y la acarició. La palma de su mano cálida sobre la suya, que estaba fría le provocaba sensaciones contradictorias, uniendo un nerviosismo que quebraba su cuerpo y una paz abrumadora en una sola emoción. Sus ojos se habían conectado y una atmósfera dulce se había formado entre ellos, para luego ser destruida por los pasos acelerados de Kihyun y Hyunwoo, quienes se acercaban a ellos con rostro pálido y sudor helado.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Minhyuk?- ambos se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación y después a los recién llegados, no sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento, Ki, no lo vemos desde que salimos. Hyungwon y yo nos agobiamos dentro y él dijo que iría a saludar a otros invitados ¿Ha pasado algo?- este asintió, y acto seguido, comentó por encima lo sucedido, las cartas anónimas a Hyunwoo y a él, que no lo encontraban y que quedaban diez minutos para encontrarlo antes de que pasase algo posiblemente grave. Todos se apresuraron a buscarlo por todas partes en las que pudieron en casa, sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido hacer nada para protegerlo en todo momento. 

A un minuto de que el reloj principal marcase las doce, vislumbraron a Minhyuk acercándose a ellos, suspirando aliviados de que no hubiera pasado nada. Pero, cuando la melodía del reloj sonó, la luz en toda la casa desapareció. Un grito desgarrador, seguido de otros gritos de miedo y murmullos sospechosos lo siguieron. Para cuando volvió, Minhyuk había vuelto a desaparecer y un cadáver apareció en medio del salón. El cuerpo inerte de su padre estaba expuesto como una reliquia tenebrosa y todo el mundo huyó despavorido. 

Hyungwon estaba aturdido. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero el horrible despertador de la mesita de noche lo despertó de la peor manera posible, con el sonido más estridente que pudiera emitir. Los golpes en su puerta y un grito posterior de su compañero de piso avisándole de que tenía que vestirse si no quería llegar tarde, le recordaron que tenía una reunión con su editor. Ser escritor era difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas por los 4 meses de parón en este fic. Sinceramente, esta historia es especial para mí y quiero escribirla en condiciones. He pasado por muchas dificultades, como la universidad (y los exámenes) y una falta de fe en mis carentes habilidades como escritora y, hasta que no me he visto más libre, no me he lanzado a retomar este trabajo. 
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios positivos se agradecen un montón, de verdad. Y si queréis contactarme, estoy por wonboowoon en Twitter y por capricuin en instagram.
> 
> Y ya que estoy, apoyad el nuevo álbum de Jeong Sewoon, ANOTHER, que sale el 23 de julio.


	5. Vuelta al mundo real

Hyungwon no salió de casa sin beberse antes una taza de café bien cargado para espabilarse y reavivar así las escasas fuerzas vitales que aún quedaban en su interior. La noche anterior permaneció despierto hasta unas horas en las que las nostálgicas luces de las farolas de su barrio iluminaban paupérrimamente las calles y todas las personas de su edad intentaban aprovechar las escasas horas de sueño que les eran concedidas entre el final y el principio de su jornada laboral, tratando de avanzar la historia a la que dio comienzo recientemente, con el fin de tener algo de calidad que mostrarle a su editor, con quien se reunía al día siguiente. Ya había publicado obras antes, un poemario y varios cuentos, pero era la primera vez que se decantaba por hacer una novela y, aunque le costó arrancar, a medida que iba redactando y desarrollando a sus personajes, más inmerso se encontraba en la trama. 

Llegó tarde, como siempre acostumbraba, y su editor, una vez que entró de pleno en su campo de visión, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio que le dio a entender que ese día estaba muy molesto y si no le enseñaba algo que mereciera la pena, sería su fin. Su editor odiaba la impuntualidad y que solo aguantaba cinco minutos de retraso y si lo que le iban a mostrar era bueno, por lo que tendría que esmerarse en la presentación. Hizo una reverencia y se sentó enfrente de este, agobiado por la expresión en su rostro, que denotaba que estaba al borde del mayor de los cabreos. 

-Espero que el motivo por el que has llegado tarde ha sido porque has estado trabajando en el libro y se te ha pasado la hora volando, aun sabiendo que detesto que la gente llegue tarde- Hyungwon asintió. Cuantas menos intentase hablar y excusarse, menos posibilidades había de estropear todo ello, así que solo se limitó a sacar el portátil, lo encendió y abrió el documento en el que se encontraba su nuevo trabajo. El editor acercó para sí el ordenador y empezó a leer por encima, señalando en el propio escrito aquellas cosas que le llamaban la atención fuera positiva o negativamente. Hyungwon, mientras tanto, observaba en silencio y tensión. Al cabo de un buen rato, paró de leer y se dirigió al escritor.

-No tiene mala pinta, pero hay ciertas cosas que te recomiendo cambiar- Hyungwon cogió una libreta para tomar apuntes de lo que fuese a decirle- en primer lugar, el inicio del libro- nada más oír eso, se hizo a la idea de lo que le iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo para confirmar su error y buscar una forma de enmendarlo, aunque no hubiese nada más que le agobiase que editar lo ya escrito- Es demasiado brusco y, siendo una novela de misterio con un protagonista que potencialmente será el investigador de los sucesos del libro, te recomendaría desarrollar más su personalidad, aunque fuera solo un poco. Mete a la gente de pleno en la vida del personaje, que se sientan uno con él, como si estuviese viendo lo mismo que ven sus ojos, como si estuviese sintiendo aquello que su cuerpo sienta ¿Me entiendes? – asintió y escribió eso. Mejorar la presentación del sujeto de su obra, hacer que los lectores se pongan en su piel ¿O en la del protagonista?- Vale, siguiente punto, son demasiado ricos. Las historias de ambientación romántica en la que todos los personajes son de la nobleza son un tostón, Hyungwon, menos si parecen tan amigos- Hyungwon lo sabía y, sin embargo, no era capaz de convertirlos en villanos. Eran personas con sus cosas buenas y malas y se irían mostrando a lo largo de la historia, por lo que no podía hacer que fueran malos. No obstante, llevaba razón. Tenía que mostrar más cosas malas de ellos si quería que la obra fuese buena- A absolutamente nadie le importa cómo se lo pasen una panda de niños con dinero a no ser que se metan puñaladas traperas y hagan cosas chungas en general. La gente quiere morbo, drama, ver cuál va a ser el siguiente movimiento, cómo se matan entre ellos. La bondad no va de la mano del dinero- respecto a esto estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero también la gente pobre podía ser cruel por hambre o ansias de poder. O a lo mejor se refería al dinero en concreto y no a la riqueza en general, no solo económica, sino espiritual- y por último… la relación con el florista va demasiado rápida. Quiero decir, hay química entre ellos dos, por supuesto, pero deberías hacerla más relajada. Ten en cuenta que tu propio protagonista es una persona introvertida y taciturna, por lo que se vería abrumado por el carisma y la locuacidad del otro y se alejaría. Es bueno empezar con una pequeña barrera, ya que no conoce a nadie, luego se va desarrollando su amistad y después, si ves que no es forzado, el romance. Creo que eso es todo lo principal que quería comentar. Si perfeccionas eso y le das los giros argumentales que tanto te gustan, podrías hacer una buena historia. 

Hyungwon agradeció aquellos consejos, porque le servirían, pero sabía que acabaría aplicando solo la mitad. Sobre todo porque a él, como le había dicho su editor, le encantaban los giros argumentales y ya tenía pensado cuál sería el de esta historia. Estaba claro que su editor no era consciente de lo que Hyungwon tenía pensado hacer y, cuando lo hiciera, le daría la razón a él. Obviamente respetaba su trabajo y había muchas cosas en las que ambos coincidían, pero había otras en las que no. Por ejemplo, Hoseok nunca le agobiaría, él era especial y por ello merecía ser el ángel que salvase al protagonista del infierno que era su propia existencia. 

-Por cierto, esta semana no estaré disponible, pero tienes mi correo, por si quieres enviarme las modificaciones o hacerme alguna consulta.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré- pero no lo hizo. Estuvo tan sumergido en su obra, buscando cómo mejorar lo escrito y avanzar en la historia, que no habló con nadie más allá de su preocupada madre por las carentes señales de vida de su hijo, con Kihyun, su compañero de piso y con motivo de darle la razón como a los tontos cada vez que le pedía que se alimentase decentemente y limpiase el estercolero que tenía por habitación antes de que la basura se lo tragase y Hoseok, a quien echaba de menos y se sintió mal por no hablarle tanto como le gustaría. 

El vínculo que tenía con Kihyun solo podía catalogarse de peculiar. Eran amigos, pero a veces los demás no eran capaces de afirmar si realmente lo eran. Ellos lo llamaban una relación de amor-odio. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que no recordaban y como ambos andaban siempre justos de dinero, acabaron viviendo en el mismo apartamento, sobreviviendo a numerosas peripecias y aguantándose el uno al otro. Ambos tenían personalidades variopintas y aunque a veces chocaran y se sacaran de quicio, se compenetraban y se apreciaban más de lo que querían admitir. Siempre encontraban la situación perfecta para mofarse del otro o molestar, haciendo que perdiese los nervios y Hyungwon se riese hasta que el otro terminaba por devolviéndole el golpe. No obstante, cuando su salud, fuera física o psicológica, no era la mejor, se apoyaban el uno en el otro y salían adelante como podían. Kihyun era un sufrido secretario de un jefe soberbio y odiaba su trabajo con su alma. Cada vez que hablaban de ello, decía que si se quedaba era porque necesitaba el dinero y una aceptable crítica para cuando el endemoniado contrato que obligaba a ser fiel a su empresa llegase a su fin. A veces pensaba en voz alta y expresaba su frustración por no seguir su sueño de convertirse en un cantante de buena reputación y cierta envidia que le tenía a Hyungwon por sí haber luchado por su meta en la vida, la de escritor. En cambio, a este tampoco le iba especialmente bien con esta. Su familia no estuvo muy a favor de que dedicase su vida a escribir, no por carencia de talento, sino por lo arriesgado y sacrificada que era esa carrera. Su editorial no pagaba especialmente bien, pero llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo de la escritura profesional y es bien sabido que los principios suelen ser duros. Ya que hubiese alguna interesada en vender sus libros era un mérito para él, aunque sabía que con esfuerzo sería capaz de llegar más lejos. No obstante, como había pasado un tiempo y no había lanzado su carrera profesional tan bien como él hubiera deseado, empezó a tener pensamientos pesimistas y a reflexionar si realmente valía para eso. Acudía a conferencias, coloquios, reuniones de poetas, novelistas y otros variopintos tipos de autores y de una forma u otra acabó encontrando un pequeño refugio y consejos para seguir adelante. Kihyun siempre estuvo para apoyarle, para darle su opinión sobre lo que escribía y de paso, para animarlo. Hyungwon agradecía infinitamente su existencia, que era como un hermano mayor insufrible y cansino a ratos pero con el que se podía contar para todo. Lo que no decía es que siempre rezaba en la medida en que un ateo podía para que él también pudiera cumplir sus sueños o al menos, encontrar la paz que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, o ambas cosas. Kihyun merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara, y nunca se iba a cansar de pensarlo. 

Por otra parte, estaba Hoseok. Si se trataba de definirlo a él, se quedaba corto de palabras, y eso que era escritor. Aunque sus sentimientos podían hablar perfectamente por él. Cuando Hyungwon estaba en los peores momentos de su vida, cuando pensaba que no había solución alguna para arreglar todos los problemas que lo hundían en la mayor de las miserias, Hoseok apareció en su vida. A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, aún seguía recordando con todo detalle cómo se conocieron. Era un universitario que salía tras una intensa jornada de su trabajo parcial para poder costearse los estudios que, aunque empezaron siendo vocacionales, habían hecho que perdiese la fe y esperanza en el futuro, si es que le quedaba alguna. Se acordaba de que despertó con el cuerpo cortado y la garganta tocada, y también de la tutoría a la que tuvo que acudir por la mañana y de cómo el profesor de una de las asignaturas más importantes del curso le suspendió por una décima diciéndole que era por falta de interés, cuando la realidad es que el único fallo era del maestro por explicar tan mal y organizar la asignatura de forma pésima para el estudiantado. Intentó reclamarle el aprobado, pero eso no hizo sino enfadar más al profesor y hacer que le amenazara con volverle a suspender en la próxima convocatoria si seguía hablando. No creía que eso de ninguna forma fuese justo o siquiera legal, pero temía por el porvenir de sus estudios. En el trabajo todo fue a peor. Tuvo que trabajar más horas de las que venían en el contrato y además, en mal estado tanto físico como psicológico. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Y todo ese malestar se acumuló en su cuerpo haciéndole colapsar nada más salir. Lo próximo que recordaba era estar en el hospital.

Sus caminos se habían cruzado cuando Hoseok, que entraba a trabajar por primera vez en el turno posterior al de Hyungwon, fue testigo de cómo el joven se desmayaba y perdía la conciencia. Cada vez que salía el tema, siempre contaba que al verlo, entró en pánico porque no sabía primeros auxilios e intentó llamar como pudo a una ambulancia, que, por fortuna, fue eficaz. Una vez que despertó, se lo encontró al lado de sus padres, los tres llorando, y recordó todo lo que le había llevado a eso, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar en eso.  
La siguiente vez en que se encontraron fue en el trabajo. Hyungwon había ido para hablar con su jefe para abandonar aquello –obligado por sus padres, quienes preferían ser ellos los que pagasen las cuotas de la universidad a ver a su hijo machacarse con tal de que estos no le echasen en cara no haber cogido una carrera que ellos consideraban “con más futuro”- y allí estaba Hoseok. No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él sin siquiera conocerlo, así que ese era el momento perfecto. 

Lo primero que hizo al ver a su ex compañero fue sonreír, para que a continuación la preocupación llenase por completo su rostro. Le comenzó a preguntar que cómo estaba y que qué le habían dicho en el hospital y luego comentó que no sabía que trabajaba allí. Y en efecto, la forma de decirlo era en pasado, porque lo había dejado. Hoseok no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que estaba allí para dejar su antigua ocupación, y tampoco hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sin embargo, el otro tenía que ponerse a trabajar, por lo que se despidieron, pero no antes sin intercambiar números de teléfono. Ahí comenzó la amistad con la persona a la que más le debía. 

Hoseok estuvo ahí cuando la depresión lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, cuando pensaba que su futuro no le deparaba nada bueno y cuando se había cansado de luchar. Al principio le costó confiar en él, porque su falta de fe en los demás y en sí mismo le hacía pensar que, si seguía hablándole, era o por pena o por alguna idea más retorcida. Empezó con evasivas y excusas para no hablar de sus problemas, pero tarde o temprano, sabía que se acabaría dando cuenta. Y en efecto, lo hizo. Ese día ambos lloraron muchísimo y Hyungwon entendió finalmente que él no era de esas personas y que si cuidaba de él era porque sentía que debía hacerlo y porque acabó por tomarle mucho cariño. Él fue quien más le apoyó en tiempos en los que sus padres se habían cansado de la estrafalaria personalidad de su hijo y quien le acompañó a su primera consulta al psicólogo, a espaldas de su familia, quien le animó a convertirse en escritor cuando de casualidad encontró uno de sus escritos y se fascinó por lo bien que escribía. Aunque se negaba a ello, alegando que no era ni de lejos tan bueno como Hoseok lo pintaba, practicaba todos los días y seguía intentándolo, hasta que tomó el valor de presentar a una editorial sus trabajos. Los descartaron por completo, pero siguió trabajando en ello hasta refinar su estilo y temática, haciendo que una editorial se interesase por sus obras. Así publicó su primer cuento. 

Se le vino a la memoria que por aquel entonces conoció a Kihyun. Era un estudiante de derecho muy desagradable que siempre bromeaba con el hecho de que, si algún día acababa en la cárcel por escribir algo feo sobre alguien con quien no debería haberse metido, él se aseguraría de ser el fiscal que lo llevase a la cárcel. Hoseok entonces decía que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuaba un abogado, pero que se encargaría de defender a Hyungwon por todos los medios si hiciera falta. Recordaba aquella como una racha llena de estabilidad emocional, tanta que hasta él mismo se asombraba. No era feliz, porque nunca lo fue, pero los estudios le estaban dando un respiro psicológico, su familia no estaba siendo especialmente estricta con él y tenía amigos. Seguía teniendo problemas de confianza y en ocasiones tenía caídas fuertes, pero el tratamiento le ayudaba y el psicólogo le estaba viniendo bien para desahogarse y poder comprender lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Sabía que debía seguir luchando si quería sobrevivir, y no se iba a rendir. Solo que a veces cansaba. 

Hyungwon tenía miedo de la existencia de Hoseok, o más bien, de su dependencia hacia este. Sabía que estaba mal, que necesitar a una persona de esa forma no era bueno para él, porque un día, por un motivo u otro, no estaría con él y tendría que saber cuidar de sí mismo. Lo que más le asustaba era incomodarle con sus problemas o sus propios sentimientos. Y cuando empezaba a reflexionar acerca de estas cosas, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y el corazón y un vacío invadía su pecho. Era consciente de que tenía que superar aquello y de que no era la única persona en la vida de su amigo, y le horrorizaba la idea de estar aprisionándole, pero no podía imaginarse sin él a su lado. Podría engañarse a sí mismo y decir que aceptaría que se fuera. En realidad lo aceptaría, por supuesto, porque lo que más le importaba era que el otro estuviera feliz, y si se sentía mal porque lo agobiase y alejarse era la mejor opción, lo haría, aunque aquello fuera lo más doloroso que le tocase padecer en vida. Eso no era bueno. 

También había más personajes principales en su obra, así como numerosas figuras secundarias que irían apareciendo a lo largo de su libro que merecían también atención. Por una parte, estaba Minhyuk, que apareció en su vida gracias a Kihyun. Era el rayo de sol que iluminaba sus caminos cuando todo eran tinieblas y la vitamina que necesitaban cuando se quedaban sin energías. Al principio tuvo sentimientos encontrados acerca de él. Era radiante y hermoso, de las personas más bellas que había tenido el placer de conocer, pero esa brillantez le hería. Cuando alguien había vivido durante tanto tiempo en una ceguera producida por la oscuridad, una vez que veía la luz del sol, le dolían los ojos, le ardían. Antes sufría, no comprendiendo cómo alguien podía desprender tanta calidez y fulgor. Pero poco a poco se acabó acostumbrando y descubriendo que él también tenía sus sombras y no reflejaba siempre esa incandescencia. Todo dependía del día y de la hora. Por otra, estaba Hyunwoo, que era lo opuesto a Minhyuk. Si uno era la definición de alboroto, el otro la de serenidad. Podía decir perfectamente que era el hombre más tranquilo que había conocido nunca, y su manera de hablar y actuar reafirmaban esta opinión. Hyungwon encontró rápidamente un amigo en Hyunwoo porque nunca le interrogaba como hacía Minhyuk o Kihyun, o incluso en ocasiones Hoseok, sino que estaba ahí y, sin necesidad de palabras o alcohol, era capaz de hacer que expresase aquello que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y presión en su pecho, y además, le daba muy buenos consejos. Cuando los más jóvenes del grupo, e incluso el mismo Hoseok, con quien no se llevaba ni un año, le decían que era el padre del grupo, no exageraban. A pesar de no ser el primero en llegar, era la raíz del árbol familiar que hacía que todos estuviesen estables. Tampoco podía olvidarse de Jooheon, su compañero de año de nacimiento. Poseía una doble naturaleza que era un juego interesante de contemplar, pues o bien podía convertirse en el ser más dulce del planeta o bien en alguien lleno de fiereza y pasión, pero ambos caracteres congeniaban idóneamente en él, haciéndole una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido nunca. Hoseok siempre bromeaba con que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo por el hecho de ser libra. Posiblemente llevase razón, aunque Jooheon, habiendo tenido el signo del zodiaco que hubiera tenido, habría sido igual de interesante. Era como un personaje clave del que todo autor querría hablar en su obra, aunque en realidad todos eran dignos de ser protagonistas de una obra, porque a pesar de tener vidas y características normales, también poseían unas tan interesantes y llamativas que merecían un libro cada uno. Sin embargo, su percepción de sí mismo era diferente. Se definía a sí mismo como el protagonista de aquel libro que leyó hace tiempo en el que todos los amigos tenían un color menos él. La diferencia es que no esperaba que hubiese ningún muerto y tampoco seguía sin encontrar la tonalidad en la que encajar. Faltaba un protagonista del que hablar, pero fue el último en llegar y por lo tanto podía guardar para sí el secreto de su identidad. Aún Changkyun no podía ser desvelado, no era el momento. 

Escribiendo se dio cuenta de todo lo que le dijo su editor, quien nunca fallaba, desde luego. Observó que el inicio era muy brusco, que necesitaba un desarrollo mucho mayor y más atractivo y, por encima de todo, que los personajes estaban yendo por un camino que él no deseaba. Por ejemplo, el Jooheon que quería mostrar era muy extrovertido y en vez de esperar en silencio, le habría hablado confiadamente y le habría hecho treinta preguntas por lo menos sobre el libro que leía, Minhyuk habría sido el que manejaba el cotarro desde primer momento y Kihyun tendría mucho más temperamento, entre otras cosas. Los personajes eran muy planos y parecía que se estaba centrando más en sí mismo, en volcar inintencionadamente su yo interior que en escribir la narración que tenía en mente, cuando lo que él quería era que sus amigos estuviesen presentes de verdad en esta, introducir su ser en el relato. 

¿Pero qué decía? Obviamente no podía meter a sus amigos como tal en el libro, si no ¿Dónde quedaba la originalidad, la creación literaria, el placer de crear nuevos personajes? No hallaba el método idóneo para encaminar a los protagonistas y eso le hizo entrar en pánico. Su plan original era una historia sobre él y por encima de todo, sobre sus amigos, una de subidas y bajadas, de misterios, pasiones, diversión y terror, que recorriese todos los ámbitos de la literatura y provocasen un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, lágrimas cayendo de los ojos y carcajadas limpias, y sentía que con el libro no estaba haciendo eso, por lo que cerró el documento en el que estaba escribiendo y empezó uno nuevo, partiendo de la idea principal. 

Tras una noche en vela, tazas de café y algún cigarro entre estas tuvo la inspiración que necesitaba. Siempre había un punto medio al que recurrir, como transfigurar a sus amigos y convertirlos en unos personajes que fueran reales y a su vez de la mayor de las ficciones, individuos a los que cualquiera hubiera conocido a lo largo de su vida y fueran tan variopintos que costase creer que eran reales. Contaría la historia de un joven que vuelve al pueblo de su niñez y se siente abrumado al principio por la oleada de emociones que había retenido hasta entonces, acompañada de una triste soledad y una angustia tremenda. Hablaría también de que un muchacho de voz angelical y personalidad diabólica, de un príncipe pobre con la floristería más bonita del pueblo, pero nunca igualando a su corazón, de un hombre de semblante serio pero de aura serena que los mantuvo hundidos incluso en la perdición, de la persona más resplandeciente del universo, superando a las estrellas mismas, de un chico extravagante envuelto de carisma y misterio y a su vez de la mayor de las inocencias y finalmente, de aquel que completó el círculo y que consiguió que todos llegasen a una unión que nunca pensó poder a alcanzar. 

Seguiría el pueblo, seguirían las fiestas, los misterios y enigmas, los personajes secundarios que requería para descubrir caminos y desvíos que mostrarían más al lector acerca de la personalidad de los protagonistas, las virtudes y defectos, todo aquello que eran accesorios para embellecer y engrandecer su obra. Solo cambiarían rasgos de los personajes centrales, para convertir aquella en la historia que quería y necesitaba escribir. 

A lo largo de un mes vio su obra avanzar, como quien ve a su hijo crecer. Había mejorado todas aquellas partes que no terminaban de convencerle y, a pesar de los bloqueos que sufría a veces, seguía trabajando y el resultado estaba reflejado en las páginas del libro. Se prometió a sí mismo que acabaría aquel proyecto, costase lo que le costase. Al fin y al cabo, era una novela en la que quería hablar de un grupo de amigos que luchaba contra las más calamitosas adversidades y seguía unido a pesar de las numerosas desgracias que acontecían en sus vidas. No necesitaba convertirlos en villanos o sospechosos para crear expectación entre los leyentes como decía su editor, ni en una pandilla de niños ricos que vivían rodeados de glamour, porque ni de lejos lo eran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Tras un mes sin subir capítulo ¡Aquí estoy! Tengo excusa para ello, he estado escribiendo otros fics (como Vivi, Danse o Battletag) y AUs (podéis leerlos en mi Twitter, sewoonuwu) y este fic está siendo un hueso duro de roer. Quería crear una historia con dos líneas temporales, la real (en la que vemos a Hyungwon de escritor) y la ficticia (la narración que él escribe), así que he visto en este capítulo la oportunidad de presentaros la otra cara de la historia. Posiblemente comencéis a ver cambios en el plano narrativo que plantea Hyungwon en su libro, pero creo que ahora estará mejor encaminado. 
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios se agradecen bastante y he comentado mi Twitter arriba, por si queréis contactar conmigo. En el próximo capítulo volvemos al otro plano, estad atentas. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
